


Eyes On The Road

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Broken Bones, Brotherly Bonding, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Healing Magic, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Medical Procedures, Minor Injuries, No Romance, Recovery, Regret, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Everyone is tired and hungry.  And Ignis is no exception. The week had been hard on everyone, pulling them down. Between running from the Empire and completing as many hunts they could for money, a moment of rest and comfort was turning into a faraway dream.Ignis being the man in control, takes the wheel while the others rest their weary bones.  Unbeknownst to him, his exhaustion settled in a little too deep whilst driving, leaving them in an accident.





	Eyes On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I guess I want to first say that it has been a few months since I posted anything. I have been super busy with work and all, so writing has been on the bottom of my lis. Still, I try to squeeze some time in when I can.
> 
> While I would never have the idea of writing something like this, as I think Ignis is perfect in very way, even he too can make mistakes. Oh well. Bound to happen at least once.
> 
> Well, not much I feel like I have to say, so I hope you enjoy the story.

Green eyes burned painfully behind framed glasses , desperate for sleep as the sun was starting to set past the mountains in the distance. On any given day, Ignis would have stepped out to admire the sunset. The absolute beauty that radiated never stopped to amaze him and the spender of the world captivated him with words unspoken. They were lost on his tongue, never to be open unto the world. However, today was not one of those days to give such admiration towards the mother of the planet. Today, his mind was lost, forgetting all about the setting sun for his attention was strictly on the road before him.

To Ignis, today felt longer than needed and he truly felt like the world was there to attack him for reasons unknown. And what a drag it was, from all corners of his being, he felt like he was being punished somehow.

They had been driving most of the day with dangerous speed without a single stop. Not for rest and certainly not for food when their bellies rumbled like an animal. They couldn’t. Not even for a single second. If so, their lives could be in jeopardy. The empire was getting to close for comfort when they did stop for even a moment. May it be for ordering food, stopping to finish off a hunt, or even to take a piss. For some reason, they were seconds behind, ready to drop off their soldiers to finish them off. It never ended. It was like the empire knew where they were heading before they did themselves. And frankly, they were fed up with it. Mostly Ignis, that is.

When they went to stretch their sore legs after long rides in the car, the empire would appear. Just as they were setting down for a much needed rest in the old beaten up camper that looked moments away from crumbling, the empire would appear. When they went to the Chocobo Ranch to check on the birds and hand in a hunting request , guess who showed up? Why, the empire of course. Ignis nearly felt like screaming to the gods above, ready to rip his hair and throat in the process when Prompto had shouted, pointing to the sky, fear written all across his face and ready to faint Into the grass below.

When will the madness end?

Everyone bolted, hiding for any shelter the old ranch could provide. Wiz did the same and didn’t hold off from pushing the slow birds into the pen while other Chocobo squawked and screeched as the winds ruffled their feathers and the loud sounds breached their delicate ears. It hovered overhead, stationed as if searching with bright lights not necessarily needed during broad daylight. Still, they wasted no time into leaving the ranch.

Thanking the gods that it did not land and stayed stationed a couple hundred feet above, they wasted no time into running into the Regalia and shredding down the dirt road, not before he made sure all four seatbelts were securely strapped properly over everyone’s chests. As much as he wanted to get away with lightning speed, safety came first. Gods forbid if they crashed the car trying to escape and one gets ejected from the car, either being injured of dying. 

Ignis shivered at the thought.

So he drove like his life depended on it. Which it kind of did really. His foot was firmly pressing down on the gas pedal, driving as far as he could away from any bases or open spaces, hoping they would be safe enough to stop at a haven or hotel for some rest. It was beat into his head, no, into his very soul not to stop unless necessary, by all means. But unfortunately, during their dashing escape, they forgot to pick up the money from their hunt behind. He can still see it perfectly in his mind, the small like of cash resting on the plastic white table, not probably thrown to the ground from the wind.

Shit!

Ignis hissed out like he was in pain and grimaced when he realized why his pockets were light about an hour later. It was the whole reason why they went to the ranch in the first place. And not to let Prompto wonder around with the birds and gush like a child about their adorable complexion. Far from it. 

He wanted to throw his face against the window until it cracked. How could he have forgotten? How had he allowed himself to forget their desperately needed money? They needed that money to pay for the food they needed to fill their hungry bellies and for the curatives they would need for the inevitable fights in the near future. Without them at the side, they wouldn't last a couple of fights. And their survival from the empire was a must. At all costs.

So Ignis took vigil as always, not taking any chances while they were weak and down. He ushered the three into the car with care, keeping a watchful eye on each of them as they climbed into their respective seats. They moaned and groaned each time they so much as moved an inch. While normally he would scold them, today, even he didn’t have the strength to do so. He too was in the same rickety boat as them.

His heart poured for them all, but alas, he felt the same way. How his body kept pushing forward was beyond him. It screamed at him to keep going and not look back, otherwise the consequences would be dire. Ignis prayed it never got to that point. But you can only listen to yourself for so long until the voice tends to fade into the background or alive one crazy. And Ignis felt like he was soon to go crazy if they had to spend one more night like this.

By the gods did they all need rest. A weeks worth, give or take.

Blinking tiredly, Ignis looked up into the sky for a reason he could not place. What was once sunset, was now completely dark. The moon was high into the sky, illuminating a brilliant bright light, accompanied by millions of stars that danced Long the sky, painting the most stunning of pictures. If one looked hard enough, they could see the astral forms in the sky. But that’s when it hit really hit hard for the brunet. It was nighttime, so he should be asleep. Instead, he was forced to stay awake, fighting a hard battle to keep his eyes open. 

So that left Ignis were he was now, the only one awake inside the Regalia, eyes as wide as they could, focusing on the road before him, driving to find a safe place to rest for him and his companions. Snores could be heard from the car on all sides, loud and jittering to his nerves. It annoyed Ignis to no end as he wished he could be joining them in wonderful unconsciousness. In the land of dreams where the empire can never touch him. Though he couldn’t. He needed to keep his eyes on the road at all times and complete his task without flaw. Didn’t stop him from frowning heavily as Gladio let out another loud snore.

Ignis liked to think as himself not the jealous type. He never had anything to be jealous of. Why would he when he could literally have anything he could ever wish for at his finger tips? Never! But tonight proved him very wrong. So very wrong. Every time he heard a snore, or a moan as they shifted in beautiful sleep, he gripped the steering wheel tighter, knuckles turning white.

Tonight, he was seething with anger, wishing, praying to the sweet gods above that they would be able to pull over and get some rest or just give them a break from this never-ending madness. While his whole body screamed at him for rest, even for few moment, it was futile. As much as he wanted to face plant into the wheel, hell, even the floor, he doesn’t truly care, he had a job to do. Not just for the prince, but as royal advisor to keep everyone out of harms way. It was a job he took great pride in, and would perform that duty at all costs.

Off to his side, Prompto shifted his head and smoothed his cheek along the leather seat. He moaned softly in his sleep, so softly Ignis thought he had imagined it. However, he spoke out again, a little louder this time and shifted again. His words were soft, muffled now due to his shoulder being nearly in his mouth. The position was definitely uncomfortable from Ignis’ standpoint and gave the blond an odd look, eyebrows rose high into his hair in trying to understand why. He could almost hear the whining of pain when the youngster woke up. What joy that would be.

Just when he thought the blond was finished talking in his sleep, which he was quite known for doing, the soft words fell from his lips. This time Ignis couldn’t hid the chuckles as the words “Chocobo” and “fluffy” kept being repeated. Even in sleep the blond said such weird yet adorable things. It was simply endearing and put his mind at ease for a short time.

He smiled to himself, ready to chuckle again at the silliness that was Prompto. Ignis could actually envision Prompto riding on one of those magnificent birds, happy as one could be as he and the bird ran off into the distance doubt most of his dreams where like that. If not, then perhaps a raunchy night with Cindy would fancy his body and mind, even if Prompto would never admit it up front.

Ah, young love. 

Prompto made more sounds, pulling Ignis from his rather unnecessary thoughts of the younger man and his “secret" girlfriend. He looked to his side for moment then back to the road when another small man was released.

“ Go back to sleep , love.”

With a small smile, he tore his gloved hand from the steering wheel and patted the blond affectionately on the head. His fingers rubbed though the soft golden yellow hair and reached his scalp. Instantly, Prompto leaned into the touch like a cat. Soon after, he leaned back into the plush seats and fell quiet. No longer did he make anymore sounds aside from the soft snores. Once again, leaving Ignis by himself in the waking world.

In fact, it left him alone with too many memories and plans ahead. Too many he wanted to admit. From deciding on where to eat and sleep, to what they decide to do next. It never seemed to end. Still, one thing did come to mind, all in favour from the blond.  
If his memory serves him correct, he can distinctively remember Prompto shouting ‘sleep is overrated!’ after yet another night of being stuffed into the car while the rest were growling in protest. He clearly did not see the three sets of glaring eyes baring holes into the back of his head as he skipped along the grass to the car, far too happy for the likes of the others. 

While Gladio and Noctis grumbled and complained as they usually did, more so the prince, Ignis remembered very clearly of his body twitching hard, like his whole body was given one of Noctis’ thunder spells. His body twitched so hard it actually hurt in few places. While he knew the blond was only trying to be funny and brighten up their dampened moods, it didn’t settle well in Ignis’ sleep deprived brain. In fact, it was almost insulting. Any remark like that again, and he was seconds away from slapping the boy upside the head. That would show him. But look at him now. Curled up like a cat and fast asleep without a care in the world. Sleep is not overrated. If only he had the heart to say it to his face.

Ignis sighed and retracted his hand back and placed it firmly on the steering wheel where it belonged. Green eyes scanned the skies once more, waiting for anything out of the ordinary to pop up and ruin his night. Nothing.

So far so good.

Planning to let out another sigh through his chapped lips, his stomach decided to act first and rumbled loudly. Not knowing of the act of betrayal, Ignis gasped in astonishment and blushed. He threw one of his hands on his stomach and held the organ close, giving it a questionable look until it settled. Even then did he feel slightly sick.

He frowned deeply, even more so when it started to rumble again, but more painfully, like someone was scooping his stomach out with a spoon. It was a horrible feeling and left him feeling lightheaded. It was when he started to put his brain into a running wheel. When was the last time they had been given a proper meal? Certainly not today, and definitely not yesterday. So a couple of days perhaps? Gods. How could it have gotten to this?

With the way things were going, it didn’t look all too promising that good meal was going to come their way. They had dried food and other rations stored in the trunk, but those types of food, though packed with nutrients can only go so far. Even Ignis was getting sick of chewing forever until he swallowed. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth Into a juicy burger with some salad drifting in light dressing and a nice muffin or two stuffed with blueberries to finish it off.

Nope. Not today and not for a while the way it was going.

Ignis sighed again and ignores his rumbling stomach as he focused on another task. He opened the glove compartment and skillfully fished around for the leather wallet that was seemingly hidden inside. Once his fingers felt the familiar material, he pulled it out and placed the wallet on his lap, still looking forward and nowhere else. Yawning, he started out pull out coins one by one and started to count. He was able to count them all in a matter of seconds, and when the final amount came to life, he felt his heart stop for breif moment. There was next to nothing stashed away.

His heart resumed its beating but sank Into his hollow stomach. Sooner or later, they were going to have to stop for food, even if it provided not a whole lot. Days without was just asking for trouble. But any longer, and someone was going to collapse or get sick. And to be honest, Ignis thinks it’s going to be him first.

With a heavy sigh, he carefully placed the coins back into the wallet and shoved it into the compartment before locking it up tight. Aside from being hungry, his stomach was giving off pains of fear. They needed money. Fast. They didn’t have much, and thanks to the empire, they left a hefty amount at the ranch.

Just thinking about having to find the money to pay for food set him off. Feeding three men who ate like there was no tomorrow was no way feat. In fact, it was down right tiring. Having to figure out who wanted what, and to please them all was a battle of it’s own. And balancing the money for all their equipment and making sure he had the money to feed everyone was a chore. We’re they not all adults? Just the sound of them whining for food every five minutes was driving Ignis mad.

And to feed such hungry bellies, hunts were in order. Ignis could remember the past few days, that were filled to the brim with ridiculous hunts. One after another. They needed money though. So, it was their only option. While some where easy enough, they didn’t bring in quiet enough cash as they had hoped for. Not everything had the prince they were looking for. Still, they would take all they could.

They had partaken on a particularly hard hunt the day before, making today even more so exhausting. The monsters put up more of a fight than they were told and left them all feeling sour. Quick and easy the man said. Only out in a few minutes he said. That was not the point. The man had clearly lied and wasted their time. And for what? What was the reason for the manifest of these vile creatures and their extermination? Ignis wanted to kick himself for not asking for the price of the quest before hand. Well, he had to learn the hard way it seems.

The monster hid deep within the forest. For hours they wondered around in circles, exhausted feet having difficulties pushing them forward as they trudged as fast as they could. They almost walked past it, all in a daze until Prompto had gasped loudly and pointed it out from a crop of thick trees when he went away to take pictures. Thank the gods for his keen eye, otherwise they would have never found it. And wouldn’t that have been the icing on the cake.

Fighting with everything they had, the monster still had quite the advantage. The size of the beast was outstanding. It even towered over Gladio, who was fighting extremely hard to overpower the beast with all he could. Still, with the four of them, there was no fight they can’t lose. Their exceptional teamwork put the baddies to shame.

As for Noctis, he fought with all he could too and unfortunately had used far too much magic than he had ever planned. Magic was still not a mastered skill and tended to go overboard. After the fight, he staggered few feet away until his legs could no longer keep him up and had fallen to his knees where he became quite Ill. He spent a good five or so minutes vomiting until he had finally settled, thoroughly exhausted on the grass. However, he was too exhausted to walk back to the car, leaving Ignis to carry him back. While Noctis was average weight for a man his age, it was not extra weight his body needed when he was ready to pass out himself. 

How his back ached in pain.

Ignis let out a groan of pain as his back tinged at the memory. He shuffled his back into the leather seats, wincing at it groaned under his weight. Thankfully the loud noise didn’t wake the others as their snores continued on. He shifted again, sitting up more straight. Nothing.

His eyebrow twitched. It was one thing to be sleep deprived, but to be sleep deprived and in serious pain was another. It was the ultimate way of keeping one up and further their agitation. He swore through clenched teeth. If he didn’t get the sleep he so needed soon, he was going to blow.

“ Bloody thing.” He hissed to himself, glaring ahead.  
Nothing he could do right now could make it hurt less. The sharp, stabbing pains were already at the point that nothing would resolve it unless it was a lovely, heavenly bed. If only the gods were merciful on this night that the empire had grown tired of trailing them and that a hotel would soon make itself know. Then, maybe would they be able to rest.

Please!

He just hoped it won't be another repeat of the last few nights. Four is the lucky number now right?

Another yawn past through his lips. He brought a hand up to stifle it, but it was pointless. There was no way to hide his exhaustion which was weighing heavily on his body. If only his seat could turn into a bed. At the mention of bed, his eyes began to droop. His green eyes were slowly being consumed by the darkness of his lids. His head slowly lowered, chin almost resting on his chest. His breathing started to slow, fingers losing their firm grip on the steering wheel. Overall, his body was becoming relaxed.

The thought of sleeping in a bed was an invitation. The salvation to his exhaustion and frustrations. How could be possibly pass it up? It was like that one thing you have always wanted and always denied, but suddenly given to you. No matter how much he said no, his body said yes. And one was not to ever say no.

“ Please.” He muttered to himself.

Rest was all he wanted. Was it really that hard?

He could imagine his body all warm and fuzzy, wrapped up tightly in a thick, plush blanket, and cushioned by heavenly pillows, ready for the sweet embrace of sleep to come and claim him. He smiled at the thought. For once in his life, it was a battle he was more than happy to lose.

So close. So close until he c-

A loud snort from behind had him snapping his head up as he let out a strangled sound, eyes opening to the harsh lights of the headlights. He gasped sharply as his hands gripped the steering wheel, keeping the wheel straight from going into the other lane and down the small hill they were driving past. His heart pounded in his chest, aching like his back. 

Realizing what had just happened, Ignis wanted to punch himself in the head until his stupid decision could have been drastic. How dare he sleep at the wheel! It was his job to make sure they got somewhere safe. Not in some ditch, or curled around a tree.

Gods! He could have killed them!

He placed a shaking hand over his heart. It pounded erratically in his chest, coursing his frozen blood to resume their pumping and keep him from panicking. He didn’t blame his body from wanting to enter that stage. He was terrified too.

He took many deep breaths, forcing his body to wake up. He took it upon himself to scan his surroundings just to make they were still safe. Green eyes focused on the road first. No demons were up ahead. Good. No imperial airships in the air. Even better. And nothing in the sky besides the moon. A beautiful night as always outside the city.

Good. Everything was clear. Safe.

Off to the distance, something was sparkling. He squinted his eyes, hoping to take a gander at what it could possibly be. As the car approached, Ignis let out a gasp like he had been punched in the stomach. He could see it clearly, thanks to the powerful headlights they had installed not too long ago by Cindy herself as a large sign just up ahead claimed of a hotel just a few miles down the road.

Ignis was positively beaming as the sign drew closer. This was fantastic news! 

Finally, they could all get a goods nights rest. Perhaps the could sleep in the next day and then some. Surely they had enough funds for few days if the place was willing to let them stay in goose of working their tab off by performing chores or hunts. He just hoped they would allow them to do so. Then again, the people outside the crown city have been quite understanding and willing to open their services to them.

Well, more hunts it is.

With his mind set on the hotel and the coming days seeming to look bright and rewarding, his body once again started to relax against the chair, not so much tingling in its previous pain. His eyes withdrew from the sign as it flew past the car and back onto the road at hand. It went like this for while longer. He didn’t know how much time had past, as he never once looked down to the clock on the dash nor could he tell by the position of the moon, but the lines on the roads started to blend together beautifully, as well as the light from the headlights, making some form of art with the painted lines Normally he would remark on such , but his eyes started to droop once more, slowly drifting to a gentle close.

The snores in the car quieted, and the purr of the car all but left his ears, leaving him in pure silence. Or so he thought. His exhaustion had pulled his hearing into a none existing plane as only his brain, filled with the desire to enter sleep was too important than the world around him.

Content with that decision, Ignis leaned back heavily into the leather clad chair. His head rolling back onto his shoulder and his hands released their firm grip on the steering wheel. They grew lax, falling into his lap with a light thud. The moment they left, the wheels of the car slowly turned, drifting closer to the rail ahead.  
With no one to drive the car, the wheels drove over the rumble strips, shaking the car wildly up and down in an Lert to the driver that a mistake was now in place. This shocking realization alerted Ignis as what was instructed, who abruptly woke up and gasped with a start. His green eyes were wide with fear as he saw the upcoming rail just a few metres ahead.

Time must have slowed down as they near closer to the rail with each passing second. The high beams were blasting, bright and blinding as the grayish brown rail came to meet them. Ignis cried out, like really cried out in terror at his mistake. He could feel each beat of his heart, pounding like it was trying to rip out of his chest and fly out the window as if it feared death just moments away. Each gasping breath in his lungs as just as painful. His mouth was wide open as he breathed irregularly. Hell, even his own blood pulsed angrily through his terrified veins. While he can live with this, what frightened him the most was the shrieks of confusion and horror of his companions on all sides as they all now were aware of their inevitable situation. Each terror filled word that left their gasping lips broke him. It was like a stabbing wound to the heart, twisting and turning until nothing remained.

He released a choked cry as the guilt hit hard. More than he ever had experienced in his entire short life. He failed to keep them safe. He was tasked with one job: To drive them to a safe location to get some sleep and recovery era from the torturous days from before. And this is how he does it? By killing them all? Oh yes, he will send them to sleep. Eternal slumber.

“ Ignis!” a voice screamed behind him. He knew that voice, but couldn’t place a name. He was far too gone to give it a name.

Another one called out. Then another. Then more. They repeated, over and over, never ending at their cries only grew more frantic as the car veered off to the side. They were all calling out his name, all filled with desperation. He thought he felt a hand grab only to jacket and pull. But that could have been his imagination.

How odd, that before one dies, it’s your name being screamed. Ignis was planning on his live flashing before his eyes like many claimed before death was ready for wash them off their feet. So he guessed his would be words than pictures. Would these be the last words he would hear? Was he really going to die?

No!

He would not let anything happen to them! It was his duty as advisor to the future king and the others in his party. He swore an oath to keep them all safe! Screw himself! He would save the others at all costs! Even if it meant the ultimate sacrifice. His mind was already made up.

As if the slow motion had ended and reality kicked in, Ignis let out a scream, hands thrusting upwards onto the steering wheel and griped so tight, the circulation from his fingers were sure to cut off in a matter of seconds. He groaned in pain as he gripped tight.  
To hell with his fingers! 

With determination , he turned the steering wheel, forcing the car back onto the road. Wrong move. By using too much force in the change, the car swerved dangerously back and forth on the road, causing them all to be flung about within the small space. Tires screeched loudly on the asphalt, assaulting their ears and smoke started to bloom front the hood. Ignis was slammed into the window, head colliding against the solider surface and halted for moment, stunned for a brief second until he regained his composure and fought to gain control of the car once more. 

Just as he was able to get the car somewhat straight, he slammed his foot on the breaks, hoping that the car would come to an abrupt halt. However, the car did not stop. Like it had a mind of its own, it kept going down the road , feeling like it was going fast than before. Ignis watched with horror as the car headed straight for a tree, one of the many the lay out on the land. 

Fearing that there was no way out of this, He braced himself for the crash that was evidently going to come. Instinctively, he thrust his hand out to his right, pressing down and holding It against Prompto’s chest, pushing him back into the seat like a second seatbelt.  
‘Please don’t get hurt! For the love of the gods! Don’t let them get hurt!’

He closed his eyes, foot still on the breaks, praying for some sort of miracle by the gods when they crashed into the tree or missed if by mere inches, saving their sorry asses. He didn’t think he was heard S not even a few seconds later he heard deafening crash and was slammed forth into the steering wheel with such force that Ignis couldn’t even breath or think for that matter. All the breath was knocked out of his lungs as he was thrown now close to the dash. Everything hurt all at once until it all vanished while his vision was consumed by darkness. 

As they connected, glass was shattered, flying in all directions, cutting into his soft flesh and flying out into the grass and trees below. The crunch of metal screeched in the ears of the occupants until their ears went dead momentarily. Cries and screams could be heard, but they soon faded like everything else. The only noise in the night was the hissing and ticking of the broken Regalia.

There, in total darkness, in the unforgiving night in the middle of nowhere was the total wreck of a royal car. The night crawlers scampered away, frightened by the unnatural sounds, running as far as they could, unaware of the potential easy meal if the managed to get inside.

As the smoke lessened, the damage could be seen. The Regalia rested up against the severely damaged tree. It hardly held together at the top was blown off. Branches and leaves ripped to shreds at the sudden attack, leaving the once living and beautiful tree dead as one could be in a split of a second. The poor thing was destroyed. The lights had been smashed from the crash, leaving them in total darkness. All the windows were gone, shattered and the front doors were smashed in. The hood was concaved, broken beyond repair. One of the front wheels was flat as a pancake while the other was Indeed broken. However, thanks to it being an armoured car, the damage was minimal on some ends compared to a regular car. But where the passengers in better shape? Who knew.

Smoke blew from the hood as the car ticked and hissed in the background. The smell of burning rubber wafted through the night air, stabbing through nostrils. It was disgusting if anyone could form words. Inside the car, the silence grew Into an ocean of moans and groans erupted, some much louder than others.

Ignis groaned, or tried to. His voice was stuck in his throat, trapped. All he could register at this moment was the acute pain all around him and the groans around him. He could hear them now. Or was that his own groaning? He couldn’t tell for sure. If it was, he tried to join them, but his head refused to move. Just the thought of moving his body sent waves of pain throughout his body. Even if he could, it would not obey. It was heavy, like he was a hundred pounds heavier.

His eyes slowly opened, only to be greeted by darkness. It was too dark to focus on anything but straight ahead, or down to the floor at his feet. He blinked owlishly , processing why this was as something hot and wet slipped down his face. It started from his noes, he thinks and ran down to his neck, then dripped to his chest below. The feeling was sickening and downright scary. He wanted to investigate what it was, but like the rest of him, his hands refused to budge from where they rested, dangling as his sides.He couldn’t feel them.

A sudden light burst into his sight, blinding him. It sent pain through his head, like someone was pounding his skull. It pulsed with pain like Noctis and Prompto banging pots and pans together right against his eardrums. That was a far worse outcome. He let out another gurgled moan.

Oh gods.

‘ Is everyone alright?’ 

That was the most important question. He just needed to know, some shred of hope that everyone had lived. It’s what his heart wanted, no, needed at this point. He lived, or so he thinks anyway, but he just needed the validation to hear them as well.

The light came back into his sight again for a moment then left again, only to reappear brighter this time, blinding him once again. His eyes did not close this time, so he groaned out the best he could. What was the source of light? He had to know!

“ Ugh. Holy fuck!” A deep voice groaned from the back. 

‘Gladio? Thank goodness! ‘

His heart leapt into his throat. That was one. Now, he needed two more.

“ What the hell just happened? Hey! Is everyone ok?”

After some shuffling, another voice emerged. This time a younger one.

“ Yeah.” He heard Noctis moaning painfully. If he had the strength, Ignis would have jumped for joy. Maybe do a dance. Knowing his prince was alive and well, minus being slightly injured was a gift. He could picture the young prince rubbing the back of his neck to get the horrible kinks out. Hopefully the pain was minimum. “ But gods damn am I sore.”

“Any broken bones?”

More shuffling. “ No.”

‘ Good. Thank the gods.’

Next was their youngest companion. He needed to hear his voice. That high pitched sound that brought up everyone’s spirits like the potions and elixirs they drank. Hopefully his hand that he may out before the boy had stopped him from further harm. He was in the front after all. Who was he kidding? It was a freaking car crash! A simple hand could do next to nothing. If he found out he had perished, it would devastate him.

“Prompto! Are you alright?”

A sharp cry was all that was answered. At least it was something though so the blond choked out another cry. It was littered with pain, as if he was dying. Gasping breaths took up the space beside Ignis, body heaving with great effort to deal with the injuries.

“ Prompto!”

“ I-im al- alive!” He gasped and let out another cry afterwards.

‘ He’s alive! But he’s not sound.’

His heart pulsed with pain. No! No one was supposed to be hurt!

Growling, Gladio shot back. “ You didn’t answer my question! Are you alright? Are you injured?”

“ M-my hand! It really freaking h-hurts.” He whimpered between sharp breaths until he managed to strangle out gasping words.“ And my leg! I c-cant feel my l-leg!”

His leg! Oh gods! Please let there be no permanent damage.

Gladio shuffled about in the back seat, shaking the car about. “ Alright. Keep still. It’s probably broken. Just don’t move yet, you hear?”

Prompto never replied verbally, instead he gave a choked sob. He couldn't speak as Gladio tried to take a look at him through their minimal light. But Prompto couldn’t hold back the killing pain the erupted through his as the shuttering breaths he whimpered and cried out were filled with pain. Hearing him trying his best to hide the pain was heartbreaking. He was so strong, he could give him that. 

“ Ignis?”

Yes. It was his turn. He opened his mouth in response, but not a single peep past through his lips. The wet substance that was still trailing down his face entered his mouth from the corners and clung to his tongue, filling him with a sense of dread. It was thick and tasted fowl, sprinkled with the taste of copper. He tried again to respond. Nothing. It was his turn to respond, so why wasn’t his voice working? It was confirmed they all survived, now all he needed to do was the same. Why was it so hard?

“ Ignis! “

“ Why isn’t he responding? Is he ok?” Came a desperate cry from his side who sounded moments away from entering a panic attack. Prompto.

He felt weight being pushed down on his chair then hands resting on his back, feeling him in different areas, from his spine to rest in between his shoulder blades, looking for signs of life in the unresponsive body. The hand was warm, inviting an overall delightful feeling, very rough against his injured body.

“ Ignis! Ignis, can you hear me? “

It was Noctis. How could he possibly forget that voice? But for it to be reduced to this? Never in his life had he heard the prince sound so frightened. It pained him.  
Wishing nothing other than to respond back, he moved his mouth. Again, the thick substance flowed into his open mouth, preventing anything to pass though. Now he was scared. Just what did he suffer from? Was he actually dead, lingering in his body before he passed on? Or was he paralyzed? Oh gods!

His lungs started to intake breath at a rather painful pace. Breath didn’t feel pleasant, instead it felt like daggers were piercing into his side every few seconds. He soon started to gag. 

“ Ignis! “

“ Is- is that blood!?”

Yes. It must have. That was what he felt on his face. He was surely bleeding. What else could it have possibly be? It wasn’t raining, and from what he could tell, the roof wasn’t missing. He let out a few more choking coughs, blood flying from his mouth and landing onto the floor beneath him. 

“ Oh my gods! We have to help him!” Prompto nearly screamed, grunting as he pulled on the seatbelt. His desperate cries nearly had even him panicking while he tried to pry away the tight seat belt strapped against his aching chest with mad fingers.

“ We will! Just calm down!”

The door could be heard opening and closing, shaking the car. He strained his ears, listening to the quick footsteps of Gladio and Noctis working their way around the car to his side before slowly opening it. The damage to his door was so bad but with their luck, managed to open the door rather quickly.

“ Gods damn that was hard.”Noctis spat as he yanked the door away while he and Gladio leaned closer to inspect the damage. “Ignis, can you hear me?”

Yes. Yes he could. Very clearly. 

“ Ignis, Please! “

A hand held firmly between his shoulder blades, keeping him in place while he could hear rushing over to the other side as Prompto started to scream in terror at the seatbelt refusing to unclip. His cries carried out into the darkness, echoing back like a dying animal. However, Gladio took care of that as he ripped the seatbelt in half with a loud snap, calming the blond up.

Hell, he knew the man was strong, but this was new. Next, he could feel the earth shaking as Gladio left the blinds side who was gasping painfully for breath and retracted back to his side of the car where he pushed Noctis to the side and gave the advisor a hard stare. He then slipped a hand around his body, slowly cupping his chest, feeling around his ribs for any damage before his grip tightened and pulled him closer to the side gently.

At first he was startled at the large hands pulling him out. But after realizing why, he welcomed it. Good He wanted out of the car badly. The thought of remaining here any longer was driving him crazy. He just wanted the pain to end.

He moaned.

“ Ignis! Gladio! Be careful! I think he’s awake!”

“ You don’t think I am? I’m working the best I can with minimal light! Not to mention we don’t know the full extent on his injuries! So give me some credit! Otherwise, shut up and let me do my job!”

No! Don’t fight! Please don’t fight!

Before he could think anything else, he was carefully pulled back. His body was weightless and two pairs of hands moved him back into the seat. Every inch screamed in pain. However, it was his chest that ached the most. It he has the ability, he would have fought back with everything he had against the hands moving him. The pain was simply too much. He wanted nothing more than for it to stop.

With such care, a hand lifted his neck, holding it up high. With his neck straight, or, more than it was before, it opened up his throat. The capability to breath was much easier. With another groan, this time louder, he made his pain known as he tried to ride through the aches.

“ Be careful with his chest. “ Gladio spoke out, no doubt looking him over. “ It looks like he suffered a lot of damage there. Probably a few broken ribs or whatnot. So don’t touch, got it?”

“I-is he g-gunna be okay.” He heard Prompto struggling to get the words out. He sounded sick, ready to throw up or feverish.

Gladio continued to work, ignoring the blond. They all knew the answer, but no one felt the need to speak up.  
Lights danced in front of Ignis’ eyes and other parts around him, no doubt checking every inch of his body. It was extremely uncomfortable, but manageable. A hand rested on his forehead and pushed back the matted hair In gentle strokes. He moaned at the sweet touches. If only this could override the pain. Then it would have been pure heaven.

“ Ignis. You hang on tight ok?” he heard Noctis whisper lovingly into his ear. He never topped the soothing touches. “ I know it sounds hard right now, but you have to hang on. We will fix you, ok? Just be strong.”

Of course. He will be strong for them. He must. He m-  
He let out a scream when pressure was applied to his upper body. The pain was excruciating, like he was trampled by the various beasts who lived in the woods, only for them to come back to trample him again. It hurt. Really freaking hurt! The most pain he had ever been subjected to on his life.

Gasping, he tried desperately to hide from the pain. It was too much. He pushing back, but like before, his body refused to obey. It just wouldn’t . With a sinking feeling, he was left to cry out like a baby animal, unable to tend to his wounds and suffer. What a horrible feeling. 

“ Calm down Ignis! It’s ok!”

The pain was too much for him to handle. Never, ever could he remember a moment in his life where he had felt this much pain. Not during training, and never during battles. Maybe it was because he could handle himself in a fight, not when he was just in a car wreck that was capable of killing a body in a second. The force alone was extreme.

Groaning out again in pain, Ignis could feel the little strength leave his body, well, that’s if he had any. It left him boneless against the seat, like he had turned into a Flan. His chest heaved painfully for breath, hardly raising as falling as he gurgled like he was drowning. 

He tried to keep it up anyways to feed his starving lungs. Up and down it went. It sounded painful, even to his ears. He tried again. It was just so hard to draw in breath. He let out another gurgle, feeling the liquid still rolling down his face. Instead of it coming from his boss, he could feel if trickle down the corner of his lips adding to his already grotesque face.

His senses were fading in and out. He could feet it. Smell was the first to go. Thank the gods too. Burning rubber and smoke is not a lovely smell. Taste followed right after. Again, he was thankful not to taste the blood that filled his mouth. That alone had him gagging. Hearing was coming in close, and that what terrified him the most. If this was it, then at lease he could pass knowing that his companions made it out alive. The sounds of their voices, though filled with worry, brought him peace. If only he could tell them how sorry he was. All he wanted was to keep them safe. And he failed miserably.

A single tear rolled down his injured skin, stinging as it went down. He didn’t want to die. It was still too early to do so. He had do much planned for his bright future. But if this is how it is, then so be it. He had no regrets and was happy to have met some amazing people in his life. Like for everything in this world,everthing must come to an end at some point.

Ever so slowly, his green eyes closed, blanketing them in the darkness he felt he would be accustomed to forever. He grew lax, leaning dangerously heavily against the bodies that held him. And a small smile grew on his face, relishing in their voices of life.

“ Hey! What the fuck, Ignis! I told you to stay with us! You hear me?”

“ Ignis! P-please! I – I don’t w-“

“Ignis! No!” 

“ Noctis , grab a Phoenix Down and a potion! Do as I say!”

Their voices surrounded him. Screaming. Pleading. As much as it pained to hear them, It was a welcoming goodbye. At least his last memories will be of them.  
Not able to keep himself awake any longer, he gave into his exhaustion, awaiting his destiny if it so much as chose for him. He was simply too tired to fight back. The injuries were too great at this point and he no longer had the strength to carry on. The cries soon faded into nothing, just like everything else. He finally gave in.

 

 

\--

 

 

A low groan erupted from chapped lips as Ignis slowly came to. The world he was thrust into was maddening, and even the simple task of letting the small gush of air out from his lungs felt taxing. That was until only one thing remained.

Pain. 

Pain was all he could feel. From all sides and different levels, it was there alright. Though it wasn’t severe, everything throbbed immensely. With everything he could muster, which was not a lot by any means, he opened his eyes. How he wished he didn’t. He never expected to be brutally attacked by the bright rays of the sunlight which filled every inch of the room, showing off the millions of dust partials like diamonds as the danced in the air. It was beautiful, yet disgusting at the same time.

His weary green eyes scanned the room precariously, searching for something without knowing what for. It was quite difficult to make out anything from this angle and with the pain imprinted inside his retinas. He got a very lovely view of the ceiling. But nothing else. Was a shame really. Body growing more stiff by the second, more with the fear of this unknown place, he shifted his head to the side, hoping to gain knowledge , but started groaning at how tense the muscles were. They were as stiff as a board.

He flexed his fingers first, trying to figure out where the hell he was and reach out for anything. That failed, so he resorted back to his eyes, though vision blurry, he could still make out many of the objects strewn but the room. At first glance, it must have been a room, if the beige coloured walls could tell him anything. Next was the large window, allowing the sunlight to brighten up the room, even when the blinds tried to cover them up, a nice breeze rolled through, drifting the thin cloth upward. It felt nice to his skin as it strolled by, but as he became awake of his body, the pain came back, and it was at that moment he felt the plush warm material that was draped on top of him and the mattress underneath him.

A bed?

Yes! A bed! And a soft one at that. 

His fingers lightly brushed along the silk sheets, feather light against the finger tips. The blankets that covered him where thick and warm, wrapping him in a nice cocoon of warmth that he never wanted to emerge from. And the pillows, they were an absolute godsend. They cupped his fragile head perfectly like it was made distinctively for him. He didn’t want to leave this sanctuary. If this was the afterlife, then this was fine. 

What!?

Like an ice cube being shoved down his shirt, his body instantly froze with realization . He snapped his eyes open and gasped. The accident! That’s right! He had caused a serious car accident due to extreme exhaustion and probably killed himself in the process. 

So. He was dead, wasn’t he?

It was all too much to bear. His heart started to pound dangerously in his chest, beating a mile per second as he gasped for breath. He needed to know what happened. And fast! From what his memory served, the others had survived. He just hoped his brain didn’t confuse him and give him the false hope of their survival and left him alive alone.

Yes! He could remember their cries. As much as each one pained him so, knowing that they had survived the crash put him at ease. However, they were still a distance away from civilization, therefor easy prey for the demons that lurked the shadows and the wildlife no doubt licking their lips to pick their corpses clean. But before that could ever happen, Ignis hoped they were able to get to safety before they were turned into snacks. Thinking the worst, he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“Ignis? Are you awake?”

Startled by the call of his name, Ignis snapped his eyes open and jerked his head towards the noise. Without any mercy, his body jolted in pain at the sudden movement. He hissed through his teeth to ride it through. A sharp cry sounded off again, filled with worry. It was loud and vibrated deep in his skull. He ignored it.

With determination, he tried again. Though the task was easier this time around, it was still proven a challenge. His body did not want to move. And that was that. He wanted to know who was calling him. It was etched into his bones to know. Grimacing at the pain in his neck, he waited for it to subside. Once he managed through the pain, he stared eyes wide at the one who had called him.

Prompto lay in the bed beside his, who was staring wide eyed at back at him like he was seeing a ghost. However, he looked to be within the arms of security as he was propped up in some pillows, while his leg was wrapped up tightly in bandages, hence all the white contrasting from the dark blue blankets. After coming down from his initial moment of weakness , a bright smile was formed on his lips and their eyes met. The pale skin that dawned on him would normally have Ignis in a frenzy, but right now, he didn’t have the energy to tend to him.

“ Pr-prompto?”

The blond responded to the stared cry immediately and smiled widely, nodding his head gently while his blond hair bobbing with his movement. “ Yep. It’s me alright. It’s good to see you finally awake, Ignis. ”

Finally awake? Now that caught Ignis' attention tenfold. What did the younger man mean? Just how long had he been out for? And more importantly, how did he survive the crash? This was clearly not the afterlife as he was for sure the others had survived, unless… gods. A headache was brewing.

He opened his mouth then closed it for moment to allow his brain to try and figure out the best question to ask first. But damn was that proving too difficult to do. Perhaps it was the pain that rattled him, or the sheer confusion of being alive. Who’s to say, but Ignis hated the fact of him sitting there opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Planning to go ahead and ask the questions, his eyes took him elsewhere. They darted about the room, looking for the other two males in his party. From this angle, It was impossible to spot everything while on one’s back, though he tried his best. When he didn’t spot them right away, panic took over his body like a splash of icy cold water.

“ Where is everyone else?” he gasped out, green eyes still scanning the room crazily for any other signs of life.

Noticing Ignis’ fear and the desperate search for the others, Prompto raised his hands into the air wildly to get the older mans attention, which thankfully it did. “ Ignis, don’t worry! It’s not good for you right now! They are safe. Gladio went out this morning to do a hunt, so we wont see him for a little but longer. And Noct, he's over there sleeping.”

After stating that, Prompto lowered on hand down into the lap while the other stayed up and he pointed over to the other bed that rested against the wall on the far side of their small hotel room. Ignis followed the slender finger, and to the blonds credit, Noctis lay fast asleep in the soft looking bed, passed out and oblivious to the two males in the room, and to the world. From his angle, all Ignis could see was the tip of the black hairs on the young princes head. It stood out far too much against the white pillows and blankets and were wild from what must have been tossing and turning in his sleep. He was buried what looked like a few feet deep in blankets that piled on his body. It was more like a lump on the bed more so than an actual human, and a prince no less. Honestly, Ignis was sure the young man was being smothered to death. If not now, then soon.

‘ Hope he can actually breath in there.’ He thought to himself with a heavy frown, unsure if he should tell Prompto to remove a few layers. However, he regained from doing so as he was sure Noctis was well liking the added warmth to his body.

Oh well.

Ignis watched intently as the blankets moved up and down with each breath Noctis breathed. It didn’t look like much aside from blankets, so it settled him knowing the prince was in fact alive and well, albeit just exhausted like always. Every few moments, a deep snore, one matching close to Gladio would erupt from the raven, startling Ignis. Though completely shocked by the action of him snoring, as he never heard the prince snore before, he couldn’t help by release a sigh of relief. 

They were safe. They were all safe.

The words sunk in deep into his chest like a knife. His heart pounded in his chest. At that moment, he felt like breaking down crying. For his horrid mistake and for knowing they had all survived for what looks like without severe injuries. It was truly a blessing.

As if he didn’t notice Ignis getting all emotional, Prompto turned his head away, smiling to himself as he looked out the window. He wished to give the advisor a moment of peace and reassure him he saw no amount of his weakness. What they went through was terrifying and could have killed someone, losing someone they love, and the will to continue on. A few minutes passed as he too blinked back tears of joy, even brushing a few stray tears away before he turned back to Ignis, keeping his signature smile on his pale lips.

“ As you can see, Noct is knocked out. So not much we can do at the moment.”

Ignis took a moment to compose himself, and when he did, it took a few moments for the words to process through his clouded brain, but when it did, he could only blink stupidly. Now with all the sadness washed away, he could only look upwards at the ceiling with a blank stare. Slowly turning his head, he gave Prompto a stern look.

Did Prompto seriously just make a Noct joke? Well, to be absolutely honest, it was a horrible one. Though the blond didn’t think so. He snickered loudly, trying his best to hide his laughter behind his hand. It never went unnoticed.

Ignis never said a thing to the blond giggled like a child. Yes. Let him have his fun. While it lasts. It was nice to hear it though, after all that had happened. This time he would let it slide as it did sound heavenly to his ears.

When the laughter died down, Prompto lowered his hands into his lap before he spoke again. This time, more serious. “ Noct has hardly been awake since we got here. He’s too tired to eat, and waking up for even a few minutes looks like a challenge getting for him.”

“What? Why? Was he injured severely?” Ignis panicked, not liking what he was being told. Of the prince was injured to the point of not able to keep conscious, why where they not helping?

“Don’t worry, Ignis. He’s not injured. Just exhausted. “Prompto reassured with a simple nod. “ He used a lot of magic that night, and the last couple of days. Far too much in fact. That is why he’s sleeping so heavily. But really, between you and me, its nice to have some quiet for once.”

Ignis paid attention to how Prompto spoke. It was sad. And filled with regret, like he was holding something back. But for what? What was the reason? How he wished he could comfort the boy, but there was no way he could. He doesn’t blame him.

And for magic, It makes plenty of sense. As a magic user himself, he knows full well how taxing magic is on the body, even after performing for years. Some spells took too much out of the storage within ones body, rendering them almost useless until their mana stores replenished. While powerful, everyone has their limits. Using magic was m- 

Wait. Why would he need to use magic for such a long period of time that made him unable to keep conscious? Was it to keep the demos away while the ran for their lived to wherever they were huddled up now? Or was it due to warping to the nearest area to get help? So many serious could have been afflicted upon them that night, so that begs the question: Just what the hell happened when he had lost consciousness?

“ Prompto, why was he overexerting himself with magic?” He asked desperately.

Surprised, Prompto blinked a few times before looking down at his bandaged leg. It was wrapped thick in white wrapping and winced at the memory. He brought his hand up and rubbed along the white bandages in gentle strokes, blue eyes lowering with sadness and refused to look at the worried advisor.

“ He did it to save you.”

Oh!

Oh...

“ I don’t know if you remember, Ignis, but you were in a bad state. Really, really hurt in fact. We didn’t know if you were going to make it. Not with those injuries you had. “ He whispered softly, feeling his throat tightening as he stopped. His baby blue eyes sparkled with fresh tears as his fingers busied themselves with a loose strand from the bandages, knowing that of Gladio saw him doing it again, he was sure to get yelled at. He took a few deep breaths to collect himself.

“ I am deeply sorry, Prompto. I never meant for this to happen, nor to ever hurt you, or anyone else.”

Nor was it his intention to fall asleep at the wheel, and look at what just happened? He broke that promise, endangering everyone.

“I know. I know you didn’t mean to do it.” Prompto spoke back, again pulling at the strand of bandages, harder this time. “ But still. We did all we could in that situation. But it wasn’t enough. Not by out hand anyways. If it wasn’t for Noct, I don’t think you would have made it. He did all he could that night. He used his healing magic as well as potions and stuff to keep you alive all night long.”

All night? Had he heard the man right? Using magic for long periods of time could lead to sickness as he has witnessed far too many times, Noctis included. Not to mention death. Though it was a slim chance , the possibility was there.

Lost for words, Ingis sunk further into the pillows, body growing rather cold and solemn as Prompto finished his words. He felt like shit. Utter shit for what he had to put them through. He couldn’t imagine how scary it must have been, to be watching a close companion clinging to life, while in pain yourself and worry from all sides if death would spring out and wipe them away from the demons. How awful.

He peered over to the sleeping prince, who still slept as peaceful as one could in a coma like state, oblivious to them. Another deep snore rumbled through his throat, shaking the bed slightly and settled further into his restful state.

Ignis smiled brightly as heart swelled with love and admiration. Truly, to the bottom of his heart, he was thankful for not just Noctis, but the others as well for saving his life. If only he could put it into words right about now. But then he think he might end up crying. He needed to make it up to them.

“ Well then. I do believe he deserves a long rest.”

Sending the advisor a look, Prompto reached over a hand. “ So do you! Please Ignis, don’t try to move or anything. You sustained serious injuries out there. I know most of them have healed, but Noct’s magic can only do so much. You just need to wait for your body to heal on its own before doing anything else!”

While normally he would have listened to a command, his mind was thinking otherwise. He didn’t want to stay in this position for long. Not when Prompto himself said most of his Injuries were healed. The need to be beside his prince and check on him for himself was his top priority. Pain be damned.

With a grunt, he tested his ability to move and lifted his upper body, stopping when he rested on his elbows. The task was painful and tiring. He breathed out in heavy breaths as each second ticked by. Like a spirit has come by and sapped all of his strength with a single touch, he flipped back down onto the bed, groaning as his back crashed into the sheets. Though the bed was incredably soft and thick, it still burned. He couldn’t help but groan in displeasure as his body pulsed angrily.

“ Dude! I thought I just told you not to move!” Prompto shrieked as he tried to make his way off the bed. His broken leg prevented him from doing so. The sharp cries of pain erupted from the blond until he settled back into the bed, hands holding the pulsing limb.

Ignis groaned on the bed too, unable to hold anything as he hurt entirely. He felt hurt for putting himself and Prompto in slight pain. When the pain subsided into a dull throb, he looked at the gunner with a apologetic smile.

“ That you did Prompto. That you did.”

How he regretted moving. It was too soon for his body to be moving about. He was sort, but damn xN he be so stupid.

Prompto removed his hands when the pain subsides, but it didn’t stop him from huffing and glared at him. “ Then why did you do it? I know you’re not stupid. Far from it.”

Why? Well, that was a good question. It was simple.  
“ To simply see if I could, Prompto.”

Not happy with the answer, Prompto gave him a confused look, not fully understanding why. But with a shrug he was ok with it and landed back into the mountain of pillows, sighing out as the large pillow cupped his head.

“ Ok. Just next time, make sure someone is there to help and stuff. And give us a warning too. I can’t really move with this leg.”

Ignis gave the young man a nod, eyes drifting first to the broken limb then up to the ceiling. “ Yes. I’ll make sure to stay put.”

“Yeah. That would make my job a whole lot easier too.” Prompto chuckled softly and sighed with relief as he reached for a pillow and started bunching it up in his hands.

From the other bed, Ignis listened to the noise then watched with curiosity at what Prompto was trying to do with the pillow. Thinking that it was to raise the Injured limb, moments later, he gasped out as the pillow was tossed onto the other bed, lighting fast until it smacked right it Noctis’ face.

“ Prompto! What are you doing?” he cried, easing himself onto his elbows.

Ignoring the advisor, Prompto cupped his hands over his mouth. “ Noct! Wake up you lazy bum! Iggy is awake!”

Thinking that the young blond had gone mad, he went to snap an insult or two until the lump in the other bed shot up in a flash. It astounded Ignis how quickly Noctis responded to the call. Though he could see the dark bags underneath Noctis’ once beautiful blue eyes, he was wide awake. Drool ran down the side of his face from his open mouth. Any given day Ignis would have scolded the prince, but today he had to agree it was quite funny.

Not a word was spoken from Noctis as he looked directly into Ignis’ eyes. If they weren’t large already, they sure were now. Practically the size of dinner plates. With skillful hands, Noctis tossed the mountain of blankets to the side and bolted from the bed, nearly falling on his face in the process and ran across the small room before jumping onto Ignis’ bed with what sounded like a battle cry. 

“ Ignis!”

Ignis gasped loudly, lifting his aching arms up to protect himself from the attack that was sure to come. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to set in again when nothing happened. After a second, he opened them to come face to face with Noctis, who's face was so close their noses almost touched. Here he would see the wetness in his red rimmed eyes and the grin that went ear to ear.

“ Ignis! You’re awake!”

Smiling at how childish he prince seemed, he could only agree. “Yes, I am. Now please be careful. It would sound me so if you hurt yourself.”

Noctis pushed himself back a foot and settled on his knees before crawling like an animal in a hurry over to the other side of the bed to get more comfortable. He sank to the side, exhausted still but forced himself to keep away and watch his advisers every move.

“ How are you feeling? Does anything hurt a lot?” He asked, voice shaking as he leaning over and scanning his body. His eyes sent a mile a second , back and forth to take it all in.

“ I am feeling better to be honest. Though I am still quite sore. “

That was for sure. Sore would be an understatement. Everything hurt like he was put through a strict training session with Cor. And everyone knows you don’t come out of their without a broken bone or so exhausted to the point of death. The man was not one to slack off or show and signs of favouritism. And not to forget the mountain of bruises to go with it. He swore Cor loved to see those crying and whimpering in pain.

Noctis hummed in understanding then got himself situated in the bed before grabbing onto one of Ignis arms and placing it gently into his lap. His fingers caressed the skin in loving strokes for a few moments, like he was seeking for something before he clasped their hands together softly. He then closed his eyes and bowed his head in concentration.

Confused, Ignis watched in awe as Noctis’ hands started to glow a bright blue. The light was so bright, the suns rays were literally kicked out from the window and back to the outside world. His eyes watched intently as Noctis pulled on the hand tighter in an almost painful grasp. He grimaced at the throbbing pain when, in an instant, it vanished into thin air like it never happened. Realizing what was going on, he tried to push the hand back, shocked at what Noctis trying to do.

“ Your Highness! Please you must stop!”

Noctis only shook his head, black locks swaying lazily about. His eyelids twitched, but remained closed. “No. “

“ Your Highness, you must listen! You have already exceeded your limit. Please, I am fine! Do not waste your magic on me!” He cried out, trying to fight back against the hand that held him. He hoping the prince would stop. Nothing. His heart sank. When the prince wouldn’t listen, he turned to Prompto, heart sinking .” Prompto. He listens to you well, please, tell him to stop.”

Prompto turned the other way and eyed the stereo on the desk and shrugged his shoulders. “ Sorry Iggy. I’m just a commoner. I can’t tell the prince what he can and cannot do.”

No! This will not do!

Seething with anger, Ignis tried to brush the prince off with the little amount of strength he was obtaining. Though he was deeply grateful for what his prince was doing, it was also dangerous. Putting him in a spot where he could fall ill. Never would he want Noctis to suffer because of him. Doesn’t he know what might happen? Hell, didn’t he just experience it?

He opened his mouth, ready to give a whole speech about his concerns when the door burst open, revealing their last party member. He snapped his head towards the door and gave out a sigh as Gladio slowly marched his way into the room, looking gruff and beaten, like he had taken the entire empire by himself.

“Gladio! Thank goodness you are here!” he gasped out.  
Gladio stopped in his tracks and turned towards the accented voice he was waiting to hear. Amber eyes stared down at the two on the bed. When his amber eyes met green, it was like the final piece to the puzzle. It was all complete. Now he knew, completely sure they had all survived with his own eyes.

“ Well, well. You sure took your sweet ass time waking up, princess.” The shield grinned, much like Noctis had done earlier. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned up against the wall, amused by the show about to start.

Ignoring the smart ass remark, he gave Gladio the most pleading look he could make. “ Gladio! I am absolute thrilled to see you safe and sound, but could you please tell Noctis to stop this at once? He is already past his limit and I can’t watch him suffer like this!”

Gladio was smart and sensible. He would be able to tell Noctis to stop. Won’t he?

Letting out a breath, Gladio pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to the desk that rested off of Prompto’s bed and dropped a decent sized bag what sounded like coins. He even gave the blond a soft pat on the head before turning around to face him. 

“ Nope. The kid seems to be doing a pretty fine job if you ask me.”

Noctis perked up at the compliment, while Ignis did not quite think the same.

“Gladio!” he hissed.

As if it was only them in the room, Gladio gave him a swift glare. “ Just be quiet and listen. We’re not fully out of the woods from the empire yet. And without a car,we need to lay low. We will talk about this later. So for now, let the prince do his job and focus on getting better. Now, be a good patient for his royal brattyniss and let him work his magic, got it?”

Ignis lay stunned, eyes wide.

Groaning loudly and stretching his arms over his head, enjoying each pop from his joints, Gladio walked over towards the bathroom. “ Now, if you will excuse me, I’m going to jump into the shower. I stink something fierce. As much as I enjoyed the quiet these past few days, It’s good to have you back with us Ignis.”

With that, the door was slammed and soon the sounds of running water replaced the silence. How dare he! Don’t they see that using too much magic will only make Noctis sicker? Don’t they already see how exhausted he looked? Even now his skin grew more pale and the dark bangs u der his eyes grew. And was it Gldio who suggested to keep magic as a last resort? Well what was this? Why where they not listening to him? Why can’t th-

“ Ignis. “ a voice called him back to reality.

He blinked and turned to face the prince who looked increasingly upset. 

“Your Highness.”

“ I know what you are thinking, and you are absolutely right. But please, not just for you, but for me, let me do this for you. I know you feel guilty for the accident, but trust us when I saw we don’t blame you. It was an accident. And with all the shit that has been going on these last few days, it was only a matter of time until something happened.” He lamented, bringing their connected hands to his chest. It was warm. And not from the healing magic.

Prompto took that moment to pop his head into view and nodded erratically while giving the advisor a lop sided grin. He agreed with his princely pal to the highest degree. And Gladio must have felt the same way.

He squeezed the hand back, earning a smile from the prince.“ I understand, and I apologize deeply. I never in my mind wanted it to get to this point. My duty to you, and everyone else is to keep you safe. And I failed ultimately.”

Noctis did not agree. Not even close.

“ Ignis, you did not fail us. Nor will you ever. We forgive you. It was just an accident.”

No, it was not! He could have fought against the pull for sleep, but failed. And look where it lead them.

“ Yes, and it could have killed us all.”

“ But it didn’t!” He shouted, startling both Ignis and Prompto. “We are here, alive and well. Yes there were injuries, all different lengths, but we all survived, didn’t we? That is what is most important! Sure the car can be fixed and bones can be mended over time, but there is only one you. And if we lost you, we would be losing a part of ourselves.”

The room fell quiet as the words sunk unto Ignis’ brain. He was touched. Truly touched. He knew in his heart that he meant a great deal to the boys, but not to this extent. He was aware his prince had a kind and nurturing soul, but this was something new. And what Noctis said was so endearing, he didn’t know if he could control his emotions. He could always blame it on the injuries.

“ Thank you, Noctis. I am touched. I feel the same about you all as well. That Is why I am worried about you using your magic. I don’t wish to see you become sick to heal me.”

Noctis smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, fully aware if his advisors mothering. “ Thank you, Ignis. But it’s ok. I know how to mange it a bit, so I will know when to stop myself. For all that you do for us, let us help you. Ok?”

Ignis let out a sigh. He was right.

“Alright.”

“Perfect.” The raven said and closed his eyes again and focused on his magic.

Content, Ignis leaned back into the pillows and got himself as comfortable as he could. Thankfully it was quiet easy as the blankets and pillows provided the best comfort right now. His eyes closed when the warmth of magic flowed through his body like he was being wrapped in the thickest of blankets. Never in his life had he experienced healing magic like this besides potions. But it felt so much better. It was loving. Kind and gentle like a mother to her child. He smiled warmly, welcoming the feeling. With each passing second, he could slowly feel the aches and pains of his body leaving.

Exhaustion was taking over once again. It was hard to stay awake when ones body is in absolute bliss. The hand grasping his was soft and calm as magic flowed through his veins, erasing the pains. He let out a breath as his senses once gain, started to drift away. This time, he knew he was going to wake up safe and warm, surrounded by his companions in better spirits. 

Before he fell back to a much needed sleep, he could hear Prompto and Noctis quietly laughing, taking about gods knew what in the background, trying their best to stifle their laughter to give him some prize of mind. If only he could join them. But that would have to wait until he woke up as the need for sleep was weighing him down. Second after second, he being tugged deeper and deeper. Ignis smiled as he fell into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those who have read this.


End file.
